<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BAU group chat by Badbanquent_ofdarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686153">BAU group chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badbanquent_ofdarkness/pseuds/Badbanquent_ofdarkness'>Badbanquent_ofdarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAU group chat, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sassy Spencer Reid, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badbanquent_ofdarkness/pseuds/Badbanquent_ofdarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story and if you want to know<br/>keep reading<br/>I suck at summaries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Kevin Lynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Group chat of wonders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story so I don’t know if it’s good so if you can please comment on ways I can improve<br/>Thank you （＾ν＾）</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Garcia made a group chat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope Garcia has added Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid ,Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau</p><p>Garcia changed Garcia’s name to “Baby Girl”</p><p>Garcia changed hotchner’s name to “Wheels up in 30”</p><p>Garcia changed Rossi’s name to “The tired Italian uncle”</p><p>Garcia changed Morgan’s name to “Chocolate Hunk”</p><p>Garcia changed Reid’s name to “Pretty boy”</p><p>Garcia changed Emily’s to “Badass Lesbian”</p><p>Garcia changed Jennifer’s name to “Cheeto Mom”</p><p>Baby Girl: Hello my lovelies, I made this so we can still talk to each other even with the cases that pile on!!!</p><p>Chocolate Hunk: hell yea baby girl but I don’t think hotch will let us </p><p>Wheels up in 30: Morgan is right Garcia we can not be distracted during a case</p><p>Baby Girl: but mr. boss man how else will I see if my babies will come back to me:(</p><p>Wheels up in 30: Garcia....</p><p>Baby Girl: :((</p><p>Wheels up in 30: *sigh* fine... as long as we don’t bring up cases in here</p><p>Baby Girl: :)) you won’t regret this boss man</p><p>Chocolate Hunk: hotch did you just sigh on text</p><p>Wheels up in 30: Morgan I have no clue what you are talking about. Now both of you go to sleep</p><p>Baby Girl: yes sir</p><p>Chocolate Hunk:👍</p><p>The next day in the morning</p><p>Pretty boy: What is this.</p><p>Cheeto Mom: morning Spence how did you sleep</p><p>Pretty boy: morning JJ I got decent sleep how about you?</p><p>Cheeto Mom: Tired Henry was being a bit fussy he’s a bit sick</p><p>Pretty boy: I hope he feels better send my regards</p><p>Cheeto Mom: I will thanks spence :)</p><p>Pretty boy: mhmm</p><p>Badass Lesbian has entered the chat</p><p>Badass Lesbian: what’s up fuckers how y’all doing </p><p>Chocolate Hunk has entered the chat</p><p>Baby Girl has entered the chat</p><p>Pretty boy: y’all</p><p>Chocolate Hunk: y’all </p><p>Baby Girl: y’all </p><p>Cheeto Mom: y’all </p><p>Badass Lesbian: are you guys fucking serious</p><p>Wheels up in 30 has entered the chat</p><p>Wheels up in 30: language </p><p>Badass Lesbian: English you dumb b</p><p>Pretty boy: I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed -_-</p><p>Badass Lesbian: oh shut up you skinny tall twink</p><p>Chocolate Hunk: woah woah! Calm down Emily don’t call pretty boy that </p><p>Badass Lesbian: I’m kidding Morgan I don’t need you going overprotective boyfriend on me</p><p>Pretty boy:...... you better sleep with one eye open Emily </p><p>Badass Lesbian: watcha going to do about it Reid, tell me facts about when the first encyclopedia was made lol</p><p>Pretty boy:</p><p><br/>(pretend the top of the image isn’t there)</p><p>Cheeto Mom: wtf Spence </p><p>Baby Girl: damn never knew my junior G-man would threaten someone</p><p>Chocolate Hunk: lol you go pretty boy </p><p>Badass Lesbian: no offense Reid but I feel like I’m being threatened by a cupcake</p><p>Pretty boy: are you laughing Emily?</p><p>Badass Lesbian: maybe why is that important</p><p>Pretty boy: you won’t be laughing for long unless you want me to show the team your little adventure of ‘sin to win’ pictures now do you </p><p>Badass Lesbian: are you blackmailing me!!</p><p>Pretty boy: maybe</p><p>Chocolate Hunk: I sit back and observe</p><p>Baby Girl: wait Reid where did you get the images from anyways</p><p>Pretty boy: you don’t need to worry about it</p><p>Cheeto mom: Spence is em the only one that you have blackmail on</p><p>Pretty boy: :)</p><p>Cheeto Mom: is she?</p><p>Pretty boy: :)</p><p>Badass Lesbian: Reid answer her or else I’ll take away all the sugar in the break room</p><p>Pretty boy: :(</p><p>Chocolate Hunk:....Emily...</p><p>Badass Lesbian: ughh fine I’m sorry Reid I didn’t mean any word I said</p><p>Pretty boy: :)</p><p>Baby Girl: wow chocolate Adonis your baby boy has you wrapped all around his finger</p><p>Chocolate Hunk: I mean you’re not wrong</p><p>Wheels up in 30: ok enough we have a case so get your asses over here in 20 minutes </p><p>The tired Italian uncle: Aaron I’m already in the building</p><p>Chocolate Hunk: wtf Rossi since when were you here</p><p>The tired Italian uncle: I was always here </p><p>Pretty boy: damn Rossi be trolling </p><p>Cheeto mom: Spence!</p><p>Badass Lesbian: lol</p><p>Baby Girl: he’s not wrong</p><p>Wheels up in 30: guys what did I say</p><p>Baby Girl: sorry dad</p><p>Chocolate Hunk: Spencer I’m right outside get you and your butt out here</p><p>Pretty boy: thanks Derek, bye guys see you there</p><p>Pretty boy has left the chat</p><p>Chocolate Hunk has left the chat</p><p>The tired Italian uncle had left the chat</p><p>Baby Girl: my ship </p><p>Cheeto Mom: they grow up so fast</p><p>Badass Lesbian: idiots not realizing their feelings sooner</p><p>Wheels up in 30: Ladies do I need to remind you once again</p><p>Badass Lesbian: nope sorry hotch </p><p>Baby Girl: sorry</p><p>Cheeto Mom: sorry</p><p>Baby Girl has left the chat</p><p>Badass Lesbian has left the chat</p><p>Cheeto Mom had left the chat</p><p>Wheels up in 30: what am I going to do with them</p><p>Wheels up in 30 has left the chat</p><p><br/>I hope you like it </p><p>take care</p><p>(o^^o)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reid’s small problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reid is a trouble magnet<br/>Minor swearing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pretty boy has entered the chat</p><p>Pretty boy: Um guys I might have a small problem</p><p>Wheels up in 30 has entered the chat</p><p>Baby Girl has entered the chat</p><p>Badass Lesbian has entered the chat</p><p>Pretty boy: Never mind I got it under control</p><p>Badass Lesbian: what happened did you get stabbed lol the odds of that</p><p>Pretty boy:....about that</p><p>Baby girl: OMG G-man are you ok</p><p>Wheels up in 30:  Reid for the love of god please tell me you didn’t</p><p>Pretty boy: fine I didn’t </p><p>Badass Lesbian: only you Reid only you </p><p>Baby girl: one of these days you’re going to give me a heart attack honey </p><p>Pretty boy: hsksbbskskskbshjs:))</p><p>Wheels up in 30: Reid are you still bleeding I’m sending Morgan where you are</p><p>Pretty boy: I’m fine hotch I didn’t loose a lot of blod </p><p>Pretty boy: bood </p><p>Pretty boy: blwoood</p><p>Pretty boy: blood :3</p><p>Baby girl: are you guys ignoring me</p><p>Wheels up in 30: adding that emoji won’t make it better reid </p><p>Pretty boy: :((</p><p>Baby girl: you are</p><p>Badass Lesbian: lol you made him sad hotch</p><p>Chocolate hunk has entered the chat</p><p>Chocolate hunk: so who made him sad </p><p>Chocolate hunk: I just want to talk</p><p>Wheels up in 30: if you really want to know it was Emily </p><p>Badass Lesbian: really!! Are you fucking kidding me hotch</p><p>Chocolate hunk: Emily </p><p>Pretty boy: HEY don’t balme emem Derek was howtch</p><p>(don’t blame emem Derek it was hotch)</p><p>Badass Lesbian: thx Spence </p><p>Baby girl: it was hotch</p><p>Chocolate hunk: thank you baby boy</p><p>Baby girl: wow betrayal at its finest</p><p>Chocolate hunk: sorry baby girl didn’t see yours</p><p>Wheels up in 30:..... no more coffee for you two</p><p>Pretty boy: gays</p><p>Pretty boy: guss</p><p>Pretty boy: guis</p><p>Chocolate hunk: almost there</p><p>Pretty boy: g u y s </p><p>Pretty boy: I tink I ned hlp al I see is pwetty rwed</p><p>(I think I need help all I see is pretty red)</p><p>Wheels up in 30: where are you reid</p><p>Pretty boy: home </p><p>Baby girl: did you stab yourself by accident</p><p>Pretty boy: no was ouside of starboccs</p><p>(no I was outside of Starbucks)</p><p>Badass Lesbian: wth Spence that’s a 15 min walk from where you live</p><p>Pretty boy: yesppp</p><p>Chocolate hunk: I’m here open the door</p><p>Pretty boy: okieee hot stuff</p><p>Wheels up in 30: Morgan I’m pretty sure you broke the speed limits</p><p>Chocolate hunk: ok? And</p><p> Baby girl: 🤭🤭</p><p>Pretty boy: teres soemone at my dor hess prtty hot</p><p>( there’s someone at my door he’s pretty hot)</p><p>Chocolate hunk: 😳😳 </p><p>Chocolate hunk has left the chat</p><p>Pretty boy has left the chat</p><p>Badass Lesbian: lol </p><p>Cheeto mom has entered the chat</p><p>Cheeto mom: hey guys what’s wrong with them they left all of a sudden</p><p>Badass Lesbian: funny story reid he just got stabbed</p><p>Cheeto mom: WHATT he got stabbed is he ok does he need a hospital</p><p>Baby girl: calm down JJ he has Morgan with him</p><p>Cheeto mom: that helps a little</p><p>Wheels up in 30: I’m leaving jack is asking for breakfast</p><p>Cheeto mom: bye hotch </p><p>Badass Lesbian: bye dad</p><p>Baby girl: bye boss man</p><p>Wheels up in 30 has left the chat</p><p>Tired Italian uncle has entered the chat</p><p>Tired Italian uncle: hello ladies </p><p>All: hey Rossi </p><p>Tired Italian uncle: so where are the others </p><p>Baby girl: hotch just left</p><p>Badass Lesbian: and reid got stabbed so Morgan went to go help him</p><p>Tired Italian uncle: why does that not surprise me </p><p>Pretty boy has entered the chat</p><p>Badass Lesbian: you’re alive!!!</p><p>Cheeto mom: Spence are you ok does anything hurt</p><p>Pretty boy: I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me</p><p>Baby girl: ok course </p><p>Pretty boy: sorry he stole his phone from me - Morgan </p><p>Pretty boy has left the chat</p><p>Tired Italian uncle: I’m getting to old for this </p><p>Pretty boy has entered the chat</p><p>Pretty boy: so you finally admit itkksbsk</p><p>Pretty boy: sorry - Morgan </p><p>Pretty boy has left the chat </p><p>Tired Italian uncle:.....</p><p>Tired Italian uncle has left the chat</p><p>Badass Lesbian: I love this reid</p><p>Baby girl: same but I miss the old reid </p><p>Cheeto mom: you’re acting like he’s a different person </p><p>Badass Lesbian: lol </p><p>Baby girl: 😭 been hurt to many times</p><p>Cheeto mom: sorry Penelope </p><p>Badass Lesbian: sorry</p><p>Baby girl: anyway I’m going to leave my boo calls</p><p>Baby girl has left the chat</p><p>Cheeto mom: Kevin’s a lucky guy</p><p>Badass Lesbian: that he is</p><p>Cheeto mom: got to go Henry just woke up</p><p>Cheeto mom has left the chat</p><p>Badass Lesbian: bye babe</p><p>Badass Lesbian:......shit</p><p>Badass Lesbian has left the chat</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope you like it</p><p>take care</p><p>(o^^o)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if Rossi wasn’t in as much but he will be in the next chapter longer than he was</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>